


Drop-In

by Missy



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Conversations, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hashing Things Out, Post-Canon, tentative friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Hebert and Dan finally talk after Herbert pops back in, soaked with blood, after his adventures in "Beyond."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Drop-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/gifts).



“Dan, I’m very disappointed in you. We were making wonderful headway with our experiments and then you turned me in. I was forced to create creatures from severed phalluses and mice in that prison!”

Dan sighed into his coffee. It had been three weeks since Herbert had arrived on his doorstep, soaked in blood and carrying a medical bag, and silently moved in, taking the spare room, creeping out his wife, son and granddaughter. “You know I had my reasons. You were going a bit…well, over the top with your experiments. I mean, evil men, that’s fine, but innocent people…”

“They were simply corpses from a morgue. How was I to know…” Herbert sighed. “Well, if we must make this such an ordeal, I simply wanted to reach the conclusion of my research before we lost time. Heaven knows you have roaming interests.”

Dan sighed. “Herbert?”

“Yes?” 

“Would you please try to avoid frightening my granddaughter this time?” asked Dan.

“I make no promises,” Herbert declared.


End file.
